Safe Horizon, Part 2
by icancook
Summary: This is a rewrite. The story takes place after Kerrigan has destroyed the UED fleet. I enjoyed reading the feedback and made several changes as well.
1. Prologue

**Prologue – Battlegroup Cornerback, Uramon System 4/10/2556. 2216 GMT Earth**

Commodore Jin-sho Park ordered the _Einstein_ and the rest of the flotilla to head towards the warp gate. He took a deep breath as he watched the mid-range scanners. Could these Zerg awaken? If that were the case, it would be suicide. As he watched the tactical display he could see the three wraith squadrons approach the dormant Zerg clusters. Over 500,000 units stood in the way of this small flotilla, but they showed no signs of activity or evasion. The only path out of Uramon was through the Zerg swarm that had secured the gate.

Commodore Park watched with apprehension as the wraith squadrons approached a massive body of Zerg Scourge. This would be the telling sign. If the scourge attacked, then it would be only a matter of moments before the entire battle group would be destroyed. The wraiths unleashed several beams of lasers. The targets exploded leaving only their burned carapace and toxic blood floating around the galaxy.

"Guard to Cornerback, Holy cow we've hit the mother load. It's a turkey shoot. Numerous Zerg targets… no resistance…"

The _Einstein_ had powered its Ion Cannon and fired a massive blast at a Zerg Devourer. The creature exploded instantly, completely vaporized by the shot. The neighboring Zerg units did not even move. Commodore Park smiled and then spoke into the TAC COM link.

"All units, the following are your targets of priority, use beam weapons only, save emergency:

1.Scourge

2. Mutas

3. Devourers

4. Overlords…and there are 12,000 of those teaming with Zerg ground units.

_Gemini, Taurus, Noah_ and _Puller_, follow our ship towards the gate at tactical close assault speed." These ships were lightly armed with laser cannons, save the Puller, which had twice as many laser cannons as the other three. Within a minute, the wraith squadrons were piling up kills. The UED _Einstein_ let loose a ferocious volley at a slumbering group of scourge and within a few moments 24 of the dreaded beasts were vaporized.

"Captain Page, how long can we as a battle group hold up this kill rate."

"About 90 minutes sir. After that the beam weapons will overheat."

Commodore Park smiled. "Yes…I believe you're right. Rogue leader, I want you and your squadrons to rendezvous and land here on the 75 minutes from now. From there, we will warp out. Until then…Good Hunting." Park savored the moment. It was payback time and he was going to be the hammer, while the dormant Zerg forces remained motionless, like a nail. "Captain Page… no mercy… These creatures give no quarter, they should expect none." As he stated those words, Park was no longer thinking about DuGalle and the devastating defeat of the UED fleet months previously, but of Major Mason and of Colonel Conroy, who were close associates and comrades-in-arms. Because of these losses, Park savored redemption as these Zerg needed to know the meaning of the word payback.

"With pleasure sir." The captain replied. The bridge became a frenzy of activity as the tactical battle officers quickly entered target priorities. The lone battle cruiser followed by four lightly armed freighters followed the wraiths into the mass of Zerg units, unleashing barrage after barrage of beam weapons, destroying whatever Zerg unit happened to come across their path.

"Sir…" it was Captain Page, "Our drop ships will be coming back from the surface of Uramon with the last of the Lights. ETA 60 minutes."

"I will be in the ready room. I want us out of here 80 minutes from now. Ready to warp out in case the Zerg have another cerebrate en route to take control of these blasted creatures. By now they would have attacked us. I think you can handle this."

"I'll let you know if otherwise sir…" Page smiled as the one of his subordinates gave thumbs up sign. The Ion cannon had been recharged.

Captain Page now directed the onslaught. "All hands, I want 10 percent power to the shields, 10 percent to life support and the rest to the weaponry systems. "

"Captain Page, sir, I recommend normal battle strength for the shields of the freighters, there is a lot Zerg blood out there and it could eat through our armor if our shields are not at least 40 percent capacity." It was Weapons Security Chief Johann.

"Fair enough, Johann." Page consented.

Park headed to the ready room, safe in the knowledge he had achieved a decisive victory. He could see the floating carcass of an Overlord as it imploded and, with it two giant Ultralisks freezing to death in outer space. A wraith dropped down to add a few laser beams for good measure. The _Puller_, a freighter accompanying the Einstein, redirected its fire on another prey. The gamble had paid off. Park smiled as he felt the battle cruiser's hull jolt, as the ion cannon had hit an Overlord packed to the gills with ground units. He knew that the Zerg would have attacked and destroyed his flotilla easily had it not been for the bloody combat on the surface of Uramon 18 and the 13th Marines, Light Mechanized Infantry, also known as the 'Lights."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Hill 601, Uramon 18, 4/10/2556, 2224 GMT Earth**

A man backtracked onto the shuttle as the last of his marines had boarded the transport. His leg was bloody, the result of an attack on a Zerg sunken colony. "Time to go," he thought, as he surveyed the battlefield. It was one of terrifying gore: body parts, blood, smoke, and fire all on a desert backdrop. He could hear munitions 'cooking off' as they exploded less then one klick away. The acrid odor of death had penetrated his slightly cracked visor.

He pressed the COM button on the doorway and shouted so as to overcome the noise of the turbine engine, "Tackle, this is Safety. We're on board. No need to stick around, let's go." As the rear door to the transport closed, the platform steadily withdrew inside the ship, and the shuttle started to hover higher above ground. As the transport's engines revved up to break into orbit, the man took a deep breath and exhaled, and it finally had dawned on Captain Robert White: the mission was over.

As he tried to put the safety on the gauss rifle, he tumbled into the hard metal chair as the shuttle had started to accelerate and change vectors. The foam-restraining bar clamped on his shoulders as he closed his eyes, but not before another check on the safety on the rifle. He took another deep breath, betraying a relief. Usually, his troops would be joking or talking, but the only sound from them was silence, and as White lifted his cracked visor he inhaled stench of body odor, sweat and burned flesh. Captain White settled into his chair and then brought the transmitter to his mouth. He began to speak slowly, but quietly into the transmitter.

"Voice journal transmission:Captain Robert White. UEDIN 5995-9398-8412

13th Marines, Light Mech Infantry, 3rd Battalion, Charlie Company, United Earth Directorate.

Dated: April 10, 2556.

Time: 2219 GMT Earth

Subject: Overview and final SITREP of Operation Safe Horizon

Location: Uramon18.

This is my first journal entry in 4 days. In our evacuation of Uramon 18, we rescued over 11,000 colonists from the Zerg. The operation took 4 days, 16 hours. My company of 186 has suffered heavy casualties, 101 killed, 9 wounded, (2 severely), and 2 missing in action.

"Note to self: send letters of condolences to the families. Am enclosing identification badges of most of our dead. Will transfer these to admin team to scan. Will also add personal notes to these families at earliest opportunity…."

He closed his eyes as exhaustion finally overtook him as the transport headed for the heavy battle cruiser _Einstein_.

**April 10, 2556. 2308 GMT Earth - Planet Char**

News now reached Kerrigan, the self-styled Queen of Blades. The magnitude of the defeat that Battlegroup Cornerback had inflicted on her forces soon became evident as her favored cerebrate Ganach could only re-establish one way sight with the forces near Uramon. Through Ganach, Kerrigan could see a small flotilla of UED forces heading straight for the warp gate, blasting away numerous Overlords, teaming with Brood ground forces. Kerrigan seethed as she witnessed the carnage. They merely floated haplessly, because no cerebrate could direct them; this particular Overlord was struggling. It desperately wanted to flee, but it was dreadfully slow, weighted down by its cargo of numerous Zergling. Three Wraith squadrons unleashed havoc on the Overlord providing the vision for Ganach and her Queen. Ganach winced in pain, as her only means of contact to the Zerg at Uramon, along with its cargo, became a bloody flotsam in space.

Kerrigan realized it had been her arrogance that led to this. A simple error and miscalculation of logistics had enabled this tiny UED force, one that by all means should have been eradicated with ease, to inflict substantial casualties with impunity. Rage overcame her.

"Ganach, I want you to focus and concentrate on the person responsible for this…I want the image…."

Ganach started to pulsate intensely. She brought forth the last image of cerebrate Hanoe, the beacon of control for Zerg forces on and around Uramon. The image started to gain clarity: a man clearly in command of a group of marines. The man had an additional insignia stripe on his battle helmet. It was obvious this was the ranking officer. Ganach magnified the image as she focused on a specific point on the uniform of the soldier, a photographic ID badge. The last image of cerebrate Hanoe was one of violent quaking as the soldier fired one grenade after another into the cerebrate's body.

"GANACH…MAGNIFY NOW…" Kerrigan screamed. Ganach complied immediately.

The image was of Captain Robert White. Kerrigan read the name on the helmet. "Robert White, you will rue this day. Transmit this image to all of our broods, Ganach. I want this insolent retch of a human infested or dead." With those words, the entire Zerg Swarm understood the depth of defeat that they had suffered, and every one of them understood who was to be held responsible.

Kerrigan wanted vengeance but she also knew she had to remain in control of her emotion. She could not appear incompetent or unintelligent or weak. She used her psionic powers to broadcast her message to all cerebrates who would then transmit her will to the rest of the Swarm. "From this day forward, we shall never make mistakes, we shall be perfect in our execution and we shall extract our vengeance. Failure by any of you will be punished and you shall be consumed for the good of the swarm." She stared at Ganach.

Her cerebrates replied in unison, "FOR THE SWARM…."

Kerrigan regained her composure. "No cerebrate, I will not hold you accountable. This was not of your doing, this was Hanoe's failure and those of his forces. They were not perfect in their execution of this mission. Now their corpses litter the Uramon system. The perpetrators of this crime against us will escape our wrath today, but this is temporary. We shall find them and when we do, we shall feast on their flesh."

**UED Battle Group Cornerback, UED Einstein, in Warp**

The _Einstein_ had just secured the last of the Rogue wraiths. It was powering up for warp along with the four freighters. Captain White and his Light infantry company began 's-cubed' (Shit, Shower, Shave) and while the relief was evident in their faces, there was no celebration. They stepped out of their light armor, shelved their gauss rifles, stripped down, and headed for the showers. The showers lasted eight minutes per individual, but they were hot and invigorating. The nude soldiers then exited, put on their jump suits, and then headed to the commissary for their first decent meal in a week.

Commodore Park sat in his quarters. Battle Group Cornerback had exited orbit from Uramon and the flotilla had made warp. Park had made sure that the Lights were isolated and undisturbed in the commissary. They merely ate their ramen with carrots quietly, as the effects of participating in combat were starting to sink into their psyche. If this was a victory, it did not feel like one. Park had sensed this and wanted the Lights, especially, White's company, isolated, because of their recent experiences. Park insisted on an extra ration of synthetic rum and whiskey for the Lights, as part compensation for the pay that was now years in arrears. Pay, even combat pay, for the UED was most definitely in arrears after Kerrigan had crushed Dugalle's forces. But today had been a deliciously wicked payback.

For three months, Cornerback had to live with the news that they were alone. They avoided detection and hid themselves in asteroid belts, behind moons and suns, until they decided to embark on a carefully construed plan, Operation Safe Horizon. The Commodore and his closest advisers had calculated that BG Cornerback would have to fend for itself for at least a year, if not more, before they were to see any UED support. The operation was merely a chance to better the odds of survival. "This victory cost us, but at least we survive," Park thought. The commodore sat down and started to contemplate the operation. It was time for such reflection as he tapped his consul.

**Safe Horizon – Classified material – Retina Scan required. Colonel Richard Chalmers, DSC UED Intel, author**

**The following is considered classified material, clearance Veil 3 is necessary to view.**

**Retina Scan – approved. This session is now logged. Be advised to logout when finished viewing. **

**Date of Conception: January 9, 2456, based on decisions regarding information from Document QR BG CB 39, Quartermaster James T. Kelly, author. Executive summary is as follows:**

The recent defeat and destruction of Task Force Dagger (DuGalle's Fleet) by the creatures known as the Zerg, places Battle Group Cornerback in a perilous position. We have a limited amount of forces at our disposal. Our ORBAT (Order of Battle) in any major confrontation with the Zerg would include:

The 13th Marines, Light Mechanized Infantry Division, Colonel Mason, commanding.

UED Heavy Battle Cruiser Einstein carrying three squadrons of Wraith fighters and two squadrons of heavy shuttle transports.

Supply ships Noah, Puller, and Gemini and Taurus.

Our source of supply is one that is manageable over the next 160 days. We have enough food and water until that time. By mid April, we will need to begin rationing if there is no relief. By mid July, we will be on emergency status.

In regards to ammunition and burn rates for our weaponry, I strongly recommend avoiding any major confrontation with the Zerg. As of the writing of this report, we only have 4.5 million rounds of gauss for our marines. At the basic burn rate of 700 rounds per marine, we could expect to last against an Zerg force of 750K units, only a moderate force. We could manufacture another 1 million rounds in the next month, but that is in the best case scenario. For the remaining MBT Siege tanks that we actually have in the Lights, there are only 4 thousand artillery rounds. Based on this information, I strongly recommend that we proceed with the implementation of Project Razor. The prototype looks good and uses only rechargeable beam weaponry. We can look into decreasing the cool down time for this unique addition as we conduct trials. It would definitely alleviate any major ammunition concerns that we have regarding our armor units and the prototype fits the need of Colonel Mason's doctrine for light infantry….

**Project Razor: The following is considered classified material, clearance Veil 3 is necessary to view.**

**Retina Scan – approved. This session is now logged. Be advised to logout when finished viewing. **

**Date of Conception: January 9, 2456, based on decisions regarding information from Document QR BG CB 39, Commander Quentin Q. O' Callahan, UEDIN 5412-5489-7496, author. Executive summary is as follows:**

As we have seen in our numerous engagements with the Zerg, we are coming to a point where we must be more adept when we engage an enemy that has no remorse in throwing away the lives of thousands of units in order to achieve a minor objective. We have noticed a weakness in our own reponse regarding our MBT Siege Tank. To this end, I propose the development of the Razor, a prototype light armored hover tank with beam weaponry. By using gravity magnets, it can reach up to speeds of 85 mph. This I think would complement the Lights quite well. It will be able to engage and disengage almost at will. The primary weaponry is 162 mm hi grade Ion cannon, producing a beam that can saw a hydralisk in half at 3 kilometers range and bring down a mutalisk or Guardian as well at a similar vertical range. It has a secondary weapon similar to the MBT Siege Tank, namely the glass canister shrapnel cannon. This ammunition is cheap and easy to produce and relies only on magnets and gravity to deliver a lethal punch against a massive array of ground targets. Magnets accelerate a metallic cartridge containing shards out of a tube. When the canister reaches a certain altitude, it breaks, raining glass and aluminum shards on an enemy ground force. After extensive testing, the shards have been designed to release in a manner that would allow them to penetrate Chitin armor plating that the Zerg carapace now exhibits. We are also incorporating the blades of hydras and ultras into the shrapnel, in order to further our already limited resource pool…..

**Background URAMON 18 Classified information, requires Veil 2 Clearance to view**

**Retina Scan – approved. This session is now logged. Be advised to logout when finished viewing. **

Uramon 18 is a Dominion settlement that had been rich in minerals. Mengsk and the Dominion raped the planet of its resources for over two years, ruthlessly exploiting it, simply bringing in empty transports and loading them with minerals and vespene.

After the Zerg's stunning victory at Char, Mengsk had his fleet stop by the outpost. Uramon's leaders originally thought that Mengsk was going to evacuate the planet, since it was so close to the Zerg onslaught. Soon they realized that Mengsk was not interested in helping them, but in seizing the gas and minerals. Arcturus Mengsk, always the brilliant manipulator and propagandist, lived up to this aspect of his personae.

Mengsk, however, did try to allay their fear with a speech he gave prior to leaving the planet. He began his address with his well-known luxurious voice transcribed as follows:

"Ladies and gentleman of the esteemed leadership council of Uramon…Your efforts have greatly aided the Dominion and its allies in the Koprulu sector. Rest assured, that you will be evacuated soon. In the meantime, know that you have done great service to insure the survival of our race against the nightmarish Zerg and the insidious calculating Protoss. We shall prevail. Prepare for your evacuation soon, for we will be back to bring you home where you belong, for you are the Sons and Daughters of Korhal...Long Live the Dominion and its glorious leadership, the hope of the Terrans."

Mengsk's Fleet left within two days after taking over 100 thousand metric tons of gas and minerals. A week after this departure, Uramon 18's governor and council repeatedly contacted the Dominion and only received evasive answers. Based on intelligence and our interviews with Governor Tabin and the leadership council of Uramon 18, with the natural resources, once over four billion metric tons of vespene alone, gone, there is nothing strategic about Uramon 18 anymore. Mengsk, true to historical form, left the colony to fend for itself, similar to the way in which he had left Kerrigan to the Zerg.

After 58 days, UED Battle Group Cornerback arrived and offered to evacuate all the citizens. The council was grateful for our assistance and did everything they could to salvage all necessary items from the outpost, including tons of vespene and minerals. They hastily put together a rather clever timetable for the evacuation as well, trimming off at least 36 hours of normal procedures. They had even encapsulated their hydroponic farms, a technology that these colonists had perfected in their 30 months of existence on the harsh desert landscape. The evacuation was going well until, on April 6th 2456, the Zerg had arrived in the sector, 72 hours ahead of any anticipated contingency. (See Colonel Terrance Mason's Notes: dated 4/1/2456 Security Council Meeting, Veil 4 necessary to view)

By the next day, the ravenous Zerg had landed a very large reconnaissance force at the equator of Uramon. It was only a matter of time before these vicious creatures would infest the planet. A horrific battle at the black tar River Janji ensued, and the Zerg had come dangerously close to breaking through the defensive perimeter numerous times. Other Zerg movements occurred on the planet, but those were not of great concern, only the River Janji and the outpost were of any value. The 'Lights' were deployed to assist the evacuation and act as rearguard. The evacuation is overall successful. No command center, no vespene, no minerals, and no civilian casualties were left to the Zerg: only a trace of where the once great bonanza of resources was."

**Synopsis for Operation Safe Horizon Ended: Security Clearance Veil 4 necessary to edit**

Commodore Jin-Sho Park, finished the reading the executive summary of Safe horizon. He decided it was time to add onto Chalmers' classified document as he made his own mental calculations regarding the success of the covert action.. Although Sarah Kerrigan, the infamous Queen of Blades, had suffered a serious blow, it was definitely a time to gauge the success of Operation Safe Horizon. "Was it worth it?" Park contemplated.

Accomplishments:

11,249 colonists safely aboard the _Gemini_, _Taurus_, and _Noah. _Some could join UED forces. This community had survived in an inhospitable desert climate. Surely, they could fight, if trained, the Commodore thought. They would also have experience and competency in setting up a new base.

6,025 metric tons of adamantine crystal minerals. Adamantine was 15 times stronger then steel but only a quarter the weight. It had been found at the core of the planet, and was much different then the normal crystal granite minerals found on other planets. This was equivalent to finding platinum, instead of lowly nickel. It was unlike any other elemental resource scientists had ever seen. With this new metallic element, the armor could be recoated, and additional ammunition could be made.

Major Conroy's heavy gunships had made their debut, inflicting devastating casualties on Zerg. They provided live video feed reconnaissance as the 'flying bunkers' spat out artillery shells and thousands of bullets per minute and dropped napalm and spider mines with devastating accuracy. They were heavily damaged, though, and would require a lot of time to repair. Ammunition was also a major matter of concern. However, there were additional weaknesses. The gunships had little mobility and they had no offensive capability against enemy air units, and the Zerg soon discovered this. They also needed to re-arm after every engagement, and this took time away from crucial air support operations. The flight and ground crews of Linebacker and Fullback were to be commended though as, "Death from above…" had a new flare, obliterating over 6,000 Zerg.

The Lights also unveiled another new weapon: the ANGEL rocket turret. Their volleys of grenades and missiles were responsible for the deaths of many a Zerg. Indeed, video showed a spectacular downing of several Mutalisks, Scourges, and a Guardian at a maximum range. The extended range of the HALO air-to-air missile negated even the long-range attack of the dreaded Zerg Gaurdian. The ANGEL rocket turret was an impressive support weapon. A firebase, complete with Angels, siege tanks and bunkers, would prove extremely difficult to overrun. With every yard taken at the battle of the Tar River Janji, the Zerg paid for it dearly.

2,612 metric tons of liquid blue vespene gas, which the _Einstein_ and the support ships so desperately needed, a 200-day supply for the small battle group. This particular vespene was much denser and more pure then ordinary vespene.

12,263 metric tons of raw food products, which would last six weeks from the hydroponic farms of Uramon 18. The quartermasters and the commissary teams were starting to worry. This would alleviate the situation. Clearly, the colonists had done well to make agriculture possible on the desert planet.

The complete destruction of a vast array of Zerg forces. The death of a cerebrate had caused all of the Zerg forces in the system to fall into a dormant state. It was the stunning result of a complete reversal of tactics, fortune and bravery of Captain White and his men. The end result: the vast number of Zerg Overminds, full of ravenous broods, and Zerg flight units were riddled to death with little or no resistance. It was a turkey shoot and these losses were calculated at least a half million. This setback was by no means minor for the Queen of Blades.

Concerns:

Morale. Despite this incredible victory, once again, UED forces were retreating from the Zerg. Of course, there was no choice, but it underscored the fact that Park and his small flotilla were in no position to take the offensive. The loss of Colonel Terrance Mason and his wife, Major Janet Conroy, was also demoralizing, as they had died in a shuttle accident. Mason had wanted to go down to the planet and oversee the evacuation. He boarded Conroy's shuttlecraft, which later crashed after it lost flight control in one of Uramon's bizarre electromagnetic storms. Park unwisely allowed those two to be on the same ship and the price for his foolishness: a morose sadness for all in the battle group.

The loss of Colonel Terrance Mason. Mason had a smile that radiated warmth, and according to one commander, "…was worth two Marine divisions." He could get his men to do the impossible by sheer determination. He had trained his commanders carefully and they showed not only tenacity, as a Marine should, but actions and tactics that reflected Mason's trademark resourcefulness. He also had vision in developing the 'Lights.' The Major had honed them into a fine division of intelligent and un-orthodox soldiers, as others once viewed them as a mere upgrade of civilian militia. They were not yokels who were militia upgrades, but a ruthless, lightly armrored and highly mobile group of cunning soldiers who adapted to the environment and terrain. The men and women of the Lights wept when they heard the news of his death and that of his wife.

Major Janet Conroy, Mason's wife, was also KIA. It was Conroy who could poke holes into Mason's plans and forced him to rethink his orders of battle and force deployments. It was Conroy who had a brilliant analytical mind and encouraged creativity. And it was Conroy who fell in love with the Colonel, knowing that the formidable soldier respected and valued her. While she could never match his incredible ability to communicate and inspire others, she was more then a match for Mason and he enjoyed her companionship. The two leaders had complementary strengths that made them a great tandem. Even with the tragic news of Dugalle's demise, they were able to keep an atmosphere of continuity and hope. Nevertheless, there existed no contingency for the loss of these two warriors.

Overall Isolation and Vulnerability. Uramon was the only outpost that was livable and had resources. Nothing else in this sector was rich in mineral wealth, let alone habitable. It would take a couple of months to get to the nearest sector, and even then, Protoss, Dominion, and Zerg forces could easily kill them off in an interstellar attack.

The commodore of the UED Battle Group Cornerback sat in his quarters looking at his computer screen. "_Einstein_ Computer, Inquiry, Status of Report: Safe Horizon, Author: Captain Robert White?"

In response to the Commodore's inquiry, the computer flashed on screen:

_Capt. Robert White. UEDIN 5995-9398-8412_

_13th Marines, Light Mech Infantry, 3rd BAT. Charlie Company, UED. _

_Current Location: Officer's Deck, Bay 303_

_Voice Transmission Data Entry Journal: IN PROGRESS._

_RE: Overview and final SITREP of Operation Safe Horizon_

Park had seen the other reports from the two other captains on Safe Horizon and was not impressed. They offered little insight and lacked clarity, proving a waste of time. However, the other two captains had encountered very little. They merely evacuated the civilians and resources from the planet and, only in the end, did they engage in some minor skirmishes against Zerg forces. Park decided now had to make a few notes of his own. "_Einstein_ Computer: voice journal transmission…Format: journal template:

"Item 1. Make sure to reproduce digitally and print out 3 copies of Col. Mason's and Maj. Conroy's journals and reports. I want these studied by Captains White, Winn, and Konyetsnoy. These men need to know how to write a report."

"Item 2. This goes without saying, but needs to be stated anyway: the deaths of Col. Mason and Maj. Conroy are my responsibility and the morale of the Lights is low, despite their excellent performance. The confidence of the soldiers needs to be restored." He would wait for White's report to see if the soldier could handle the responsibility.

"Item 3. Schedule a conference with Uramon's Council and Governor Tabin…see what else we can glean from them. I also want to see any and all of their logs immediately for star maps of this sector and the Pak Sector. Further, I want to examine any intelligence reports for troop movements by Zerg, Protoss, and Dominion. They must have documents regarding Dominion star routes…and Dominion deployments."

"Item 4. It is clear we have a need that we can no longer ignore if we are to survive, namely, that of intelligence reports. Months ago, the Zerg knew of our movements, our abilities, and our codes, thanks to Kerrigan and the treacherous Duran. We, unfortunately, know little of theirs. We need information and better yet, an infiltrator or continual surveillance. We have no ghost units. After Duran, though, even if we did, I would not want to use them. Just look at what Hell one infested ghost leader has unleashed."

"Item 5. Find Jim Raynor, if he is alive. He is key to our intelligence on Duran and this Kerrigan creature and probably more. Did he survive the annihilation at Korhal and Char? We must investigate this. According to the files, this man was once a colleague of General Duke and Arcturus Mengsk, and then fled them. He built a relationship with the Protoss, and then made an unholy alliance with Kerrigan. Why? I want to know the answer. As of now, we are blind. If he is as treacherous as all of those mentioned, we should dispatch him after an interrogation. This man has proven resourceful. I want him alive and questioned."

"Item 6. We have an opportunity to use our inconsequential size to advantage. It is my hope and prayer that the Dominion, Zerg and the Protoss take little notice of us. With the colonists that we have rescued from Uramon 18, I think we have a chance of rebuilding…but we need a suitable base."

"Item 7. There are numerous other concerns to ponder. While some of the colonists might join up, especially after the rescue from the Zerg infestation, we have little equipment or ammunition …" Park continued, thinking aloud, knowing that he alone was the sole commander, and the situation was desperate. Command was lonely…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Officer Deck, 4/11/56 0004 GMT Earth, aboard UED Einstein**

In a little room, illuminated by one small humming fluorescent light, Captain White slurped his ramen with carrots, and being an officer, he had also received a hard-boiled egg in the ramen along with some snake meat. The furnishings were Spartan by any standard consisting of a mere bed, a chair, a desk with a computer and a drop down ironing board. The room was cramped and poorly lit. Exhausted and yet also invigorated by the ion sanitation shower, he resumed his voice journal transmission. He knew that Commodore Park had wanted a report, but this was no ordinary journal entry. This was his explanation, for the record, of what happened on Uramon 18. He merely continued his voice transmission recording, alone in his quarters. He placed two data disks in the computer and then began to narrate.

"In studying the video feeds of our bunkers and sensor data from the command sphere as well as other battlefield reports, it is safe to say that we engaged over 10,000 Zerg, the vast majority of them ground forces…" White slurped up the last of his dinner and washed it down with a little liquid fiber supplement. He resumed.

"Safe Horizon began on April 3, 2456. We landed in 20 shuttles with our equipment. The defensive position was unique. We had to defend three natural bridges, code named Cobra, Dragon, and Eagle. Our engineer SCV's quickly assembled bunkers on both sides of the bridges east and west. Our first line of defense was the eastern side."

"The eastern side was a strong perimeter of 12 bunkers and 12 rocket turrets. On the western side, we had set up a fall back position of 10 bunkers and 12 rocket turrets."

"Our forces dug in quickly with 130 men in the eastern emplacements, and 48 on the western side. Eight others were in the command sphere and were of great assistance managing the battle.

I placed our siege arty (siege tank artillery) on the western side of the River Janji as well, so as to give our artillery the best range and the best protection. These firebases were critical in the coming days. I was in the command sphere with the remaining support hovering west of Dragon. It gave us a commanding view of the theater of operations. Our SCV's set up sensors and trip wires to give us an early warning at night 800 meters outside of the eastern perimeter. April 3rd was rather uneventful, although upon reflection, the time we spent hurrying up and getting ready paid dividends. We settled in that night and we could here the shuttlecraft hurrying throughout the evening as they evacuated the outpost."

"April 4th, Day 2. According to sensor data, a Zerg force tripped a wire 800 meters SSE of bunker 212. Heavy gauss automatic rifles quickly destroyed them. Only Bunkers 212 and 211 engaged. The time of that engagement was 0515 Uramon CT. The engagement ended according to data in the command sphere within the minute. 32 kills."

"I then issued general quarters for all bunkers as first light was coming. At 0541 a much larger force of Zerglings appeared. I could see in the distance a Zerg spire beginning to form up. I called in our air support Linebacker and Fullback, and our long-range video showed the spires toppling after the air strike. Those heavy air gunships are really something to behold… It was unbelievable, but I digress. In the meantime, our siege arty engaged to support the bunkers. Over 250 Zergling were destroyed as we bombarded the incoming wave. Unfortunately, Bunker 208, Dragon East, was damaged beyond repair. We had to abandon it, thus our center on the eastern side was weakened. That was our first major encounter with the Zerg, and it lasted just under 10 minutes. It is possible that the air strike hurt the cerebrate, and therefore it could not coordinate a better attack."

"At 0833, according to sphere data, a large combined force of hydras and Zergling struck Eagle. Bunkers 212 and 211 were completely destroyed and we lost 3 men. I ordered our dead to be burned. We could not take a chance that the Zerg had infested them with broodlings. I moved the command sphere down to Eagle 108 on the west side of Eagle. I irradiated the area around 212 after nobody acknowledged my comm. Three men made it over to Eagle 109. The Zerg had hoped to weaken the south flank and have it collapse or force me to weaken the northern flank to the point that the eastern side would have to be abandoned. The video data that I saw points to over 100 Hydras and over 250 Zergling killed. I repositioned one of our tanks from the Cobra, down to Eagle 109 to augment the southern defense perimeter, with only two bunkers left on the eastern side. We needed more firepower there to safeguard that area.

"At 0957, one of our shuttles leaving the area spotted a combined force of hydras, Zerglings, and ultras. They were headed for Cobra. Linebacker and Fullback engaged a heavy ground force that was streaming towards Eagle about 1000 meters out. Linebacker and Fullback eventually had to break off. I have no video data feed from them, but I am sure they made a lasting impression on the Zerg. In the north, Cobra East engaged. I tried calling for air support but no response. I moved up to the northern area and stationed myself over Bunker 103, Cobra west. I fired irradiation blasts at the one of the ultras. The ultra fell quickly. My command sphere was slightly damage by Hydra fire. Bunkers 209 and 210 at Eagle did have a minor engagement, but handled it with ease and no casualties. Clearly though, the Zerg had wanted a simultaneous attack on both the north and south perimeters. Had it not been for our air support, and their lack of air units, we would have had a much more difficult time. This third major engagement lasted for 58 minutes. Over 650 Zerg ground units were destroyed, and that is just from our video. I have no idea of how many were killed by Linebacker and Fullback.

At this point I would like to address my first commendation. Medic Julie Gillette was stationed in Bunker 202, Cobra East, which sustained the brunt of the assault. As one of three ultras destroyed the bunker, video feed from the scene shows she was thrown 30 feet onto the bridge. Amidst cover fire from Bunker 101 she picked up a gauss rifle and fired several rounds into the charging ultra, downing it. She used the ultras massive dead corpse as cover and continued to fire at incoming Zergling and Hydras as they were following up onto the bridge. Two other accounts from severely wounded Cpl. Sirok and Pvt. Walkins stated she used her flare gun to blind one of the three ultras, rendering it useless prior to the bunker being destroyed. After the engagement, she quickly administered care to Sirok and Walkins. Her actions saved the lives of 2 men and perhaps saved many more. I hereby submit that Gillette, Julie, UEDIN 6589-9565-9658 be awarded the rank of Battlefield Corpsman and awarded a raise in pay commensurate with that title.

After this particular clash, I ordered that our SCV's wire the north bridge for demolition, as it was obvious that we would probably not hold for much longer and I still had no real knowledge about the disposition of Zerg forces. We could not repair the bunker, as there were only limited amounts of welding material and steel. Time also was of the essence.

One of our SCV engineers wired several spider mines and C -181 explosives on the north bridge while another set up mines and laid a trap at what was left of Bunker 202, a smoldering ruin. At this point it should be noted that Zerg pools of blood and spores had started to eat through Bunkers 201 and 203. I ordered our my men to flame all of the dead with napalm. Another SCV engineer improvised a unique diversion, which brings me to my next commendation, for SCV Ramirez, Luis, UEDIN 4563-0945-2876."

"Ramirez used his ingenuity to rig trip wires that would set off gauss and heavy uranium automatic weapons inside Bunkers 201 and 203. He tested the trip sensors and after success, I decided it would be better to abandon the 201 and 203. I redeployed the men on the western side. Ramirez played a crucial role throughout this operation. I recommend a raise in pay for Ramirez, commensurate with the rank Sergeant. I know he skips corporal, but clearly his actions made a major impact on the battle, and it is my opinion that his ability merits such an award."

"In the meantime, I reassessed the battlefield. We had run low on ammo in our siege artillery tanks. My command sphere did send out a signal for ammo replenishment, but we were informed it would take five hours for two shuttles to load up. I sent word to 2nd Battalion, inside the Uramon outpost, (Zulu Spear). Luckily, they quickly sent out what they could. Also, casualties were a concern. Medic Gillette suffered from infection. The Ultralisk that she used as cover had bled out and the toxicity of the liquid had eroded her body armor and had entered her lungs. I thought it prudent to evacuate her along with the severely wounded Sirok and Walkins. I felt we could hold out for at least one more ugly contest after the makeshift replenishment.

I was also informed at 1154 Uramon CT, that Linebacker and Fullback were undergoing repair and refit. Further, an electromagnetic storm was coming on, which translated into no air support. The shuttles were also grounded. I also had to land my command sphere. I parked it on the western side in the northern perimeter. Every marine a rifleman, and this was no exception. I instructed all of my support team to get a gauss rifle and hunker down in the bunkers.

"The electromagnetic storm prevented us from having any air cover. The only good thing about this was that Zerg forces could not have air cover either. These particular storms feature violent wind changes and proved a dangerous phenomenon. The lightening and the winds were ferocious making effective air support impossible and life on the ground miserable. While the bunkers offered protection, sand would hit the soldiers' visors at an incredible velocity, blinding even with the protective glass. The sand reduced visibility, hampered equipment and if it got inside the light armor, it could be downright irritating. At one moment, you could be faced with 100 km per hour winds, whirling up a tidal wave of a sandstorm, and within a second, absolute wind sheer forcing you down or no air current at all, in which case you plummet. Airborne operations had to cease, for the time being."

"One of the weaknesses of our position lay in the center on the eastern side, Dragon East. It was out of the range of all of our siege arty. I am sure the Zerg soon realized this, and my instincts told me that this would be the scene of the next heavy combat. It is a five-bunker position but had been reduced to four. (Bunker 208 destroyed early in the morning) Bunkers 204, 205, 206, and 207, were packed with long-range gauss, flamethrowers and 45 of my Lights. The position also had rocket turrets in the center as well. It is here that Luis Ramirez earned his commendation. His technical ability shined through as he perfected the Angel turrets, enhancing the range of both the grenades and anti-air rocketry. Ramirez's improvements to existing weaponry would prove quite effective."

"I knew that we had some time and that the Zerg would not approach until dark. I issued the order for the company to eat and get a nap. I hydrated my soy curd paste. I figured it might also be my last time I eat in a while, and so I added the cold tomato paste tube as well." White turned on the air conditioner as he took a small break. He took another sip of his fiber drink. With another deep breath, he exhaled and continued the journal

"At 1625, a trip sensor clicked and we could see infrared movement. We knew that a large force was coming at the center, towards Dragon East. If we lost that area, the south bridge would possibly fall and that would be all that would be necessary for the Zerg to overwhelm us and then charge the outpost. At 1632, the Zerg had hit the Cobra position en masse. Ramirez's booby traps and concertina wire killed off the initial wave of Zergling, but the ultralisk and the hydras followed up by another mass wave of Zergling overwhelmed the position in the north. However, there was a delay. They expected to encounter people in the bunkers and yet were surprised to discover only wires. That delay cost them as the western side opened up with flurry of grenades and rifles.

Unfortunately, I had no time to reinforce the northern perimeter Cobra. At 1638, the Zerg attacked our center position and the south sector as well. It was a combined force of ultras, hydras, and wave after wave of Zergling. Charlie Company, I am happy to report, did not panic, but laid down withering fire. Indeed, there is very little radio traffic except certain positions reporting their status. By 1700, all the bunkers were engaged and the savagery of close assault was underway.

"I am now super-imposing a map of Charlie Company's theater of operations. The western side of the tar River Janji was only engaged in the north sector. The bunkers there were fully manned with 25 marines and 3 medics along with two siege tanks. The concertina wire proved imposing to the Zergling and the Hydras, but not to 8 massive Ultras who lunged and stomped and mauled their way through it. However, in doing so, they crossed the bridge. The bridge would only allow for two ultras to cross at a time. The northern bunkers pummeled the two Ultras, effectively negating any passage across it. Thus we did not have to blow the bridge…. at least yet. The remaining six funneled southwards into the center sector. That's where it got ugly.

"I come now to another commendation, to Lieutenant John Ford, UEDIN 6125-6741-3659. Lt. Ford immediately took initiative and drove his siege tank southwards to the sector in need. Ford placed his siege tank just west of Dragon and unleashed salvo after salvo against an overwhelming threat to our center. By 1713, all of our ANGEL rocket launchers in Dragon East were out of grenades and the bunkers were under close assault from Zergling and ultralisks. Ford's tank proved crucial to saving the lives of the men in the center positions. Bunker 207, Dragon East, as you can see on the map, was smoldering and 8 men were evacuating across the bridge to Bunker 104, laying down fire as they crossed." The computer map was re-enacting the battle as White explained how it had unfolded. The workstation was integrating the data with the digital data disks from the command sphere. It was clear that the center would not hold in the face of an overwhelming assault, and yet the Zerg casualties just continued to mount as the computers and data disks now analyzed the video feed and sensor data. The battle for Dragon East was frightening in its brutality.

"Bunker 204, Dragon East, fell shortly after as the six ultras from the north had arrived. The men in that bunker had no chance. Private Heinrich detonated herself to take out an ultra as is evidenced by the video feed recording. May she rest in peace with a commendation and posthumous award. That's Heinrich, Terracita, Private, UEDIN 6241-5698-8794, recommended for the Distinguished Sacrifice Award."

"By now the situation in Dragon East was desperate and the men of 205 and 206 came up with a bold plan to evacuate. They COM'd Lt. Ford's tank, call sign Magic, to fire upon the rocket magazines in the Angel turrets shortly after their withdrawal. At 1732, 15 men sprinted across the bridge as Ford hit the turrets. The anti-air missiles exploded and a fireworks display could be seen in the sandstorm from the Uramon outpost itself. Our center position on the eastern side of the bridge was obliterated. Ammunition continued to 'cook off' throughout the night. Our sensors indicate at least 600 Zergling, 121 Hydra and 6 Ultralisks were killed in that sector. Odds that we could have held that position in an electromagnetic storm without air support were very low. In retrospect, I should have reacted quicker to the situation in the center, allocating the other siege arty from the north to come down and support the section. Unfortunately, this is hindsight. I will learn from this. Had it not been for Ford, the 13 men who made it across the bridge (2 died in the massive explosion), would have perished." White took another sip of his fiber drink, finishing it and experienced the cool breeze of the air conditioner. He continued, observing the computer screen and showing the situation in the south, at Eagle East.

"In the south, Eagle East engaged with the predictable wave after wave of Zergling followed by a group of hydras. Yet the attack was not well coordinated at all. It was not the overwhelming force that we anticipated and Bunkers 209 and 210 held for quite sometime, until the fireworks display near Bunker 206 shook the ground and probably terrified even the Zerg. The heat was stifling after the explosion and remained so. Our last sensor reading from just east of 208 registered over 1,000 degrees Centigrade. Our sensors were wiped out as well. Not even UED heavy power armor can withstand that for long. Therefore, the Zerg funneled southward to Bunkers 209 and 210. The time was 1808."

"At 1820, the Eagle East sector felt the fury of the massive Zerg assault. Bunkers 209 and 210 would hold out for 10 minutes as the Angel emplacements unleashed a cascade of grenades. It was truly impressive as the grenades wiped out waves of Zergling and their supporting hydra. Lt. Farr knew that the position could not hold. He COM'd me and stated that his Angels were about to click dry and that the massive Zerg onslaught showed little signs of thinning out. I gave him permission to send his men across in pairs and he did so. Lt. Richard Farr, UEDIN 6198-2587-9857, exhibited a calm serenity and minimized his own losses as he evacuated his position while inflicting massive casualties on the Zerg. Finally, he crossed the bridge himself." White now watched the computer display the battle data, and stopped the computer analysis. He decided to add his own commentary.

"In retrospect, I have asked myself if we should have held out. At the time, I had decided to retire our forces in good order. The eastern side of the tar River Janji was now abandoned, but we had given the Zerg them a good thrashing. We left the rocket emplacements in tact, but they would serve as an early warning system. I am sure the collective mind of the Zerg force understood now that we could and would fight. The Zerg withdrew from the battlefield at 1848. They did not press on with their attack, but they did destroy the bunkers in Eagle East." The computers now were focused on the next engagement of the battle of the bridges. Captain White decided he would skip over some of the logistics, and try to keep pace with the workstation's quick analysis of the skirmish. He carried on in his analysis, with the assistance of _Einstein's_ super computer, methodically dissecting the situations as they presented themselves on the monitor.

"The next day there was still an orange glow radiating from the ground around Dragon East. Ammunition was not only cooking, but broiling the sand into a hot lava like pool. It was 0450 before our outer sensors picked up Zerg activity on the other side of Janji. As the electromagnetic storm died down, I felt it safe enough to get aboard the command sphere and get airborne. I soon decided to give a little love to our new neighbors in the way of irradiation. I searched for the biggest readings on my scanner and could tell the Zerg were burrowing to rest, recuperate, and stay concealed. Unfortunately, for the two Lurkers that had just relocated, I targeted them with my gift of gamma radiation. I took some time to assess the battlefield again. I could see a lot of burrows and holes, and from a distance, I could see that Zerg now had a large squadron of Mutalisks. I could hear the growling of another Ultralisk as well. (Upon careful analysis, however, I now realize that it was not the battle cry of an ultra, but the hideous noise of what we would soon learn to be the newest addition to the brood arsenal, what I call an Underlord)" White attempted to sip his now empty fiber drink, but realized the futility of the action, and tossed the container into the recycle chute. He observed more of the video feed for the battle and continued to comment on what he was thinking at that precise moment.

"We could still detonate Cobra, and that is where I flew my sphere. I could see more burrows of Zergling here as I flew past. Still, we had four bunkers there on the western side, and the position was quite strong. I wasn't willing to forfeit that position yet. The center truly concerned me. I had lost 26 men the night before, and I only had three bunkers on the Dragon West. Dragon was the widest and sturdiest of the bridges and there was little hope of us destroying it. I hovered over to the Bunker 105 and evaluated the Eagle position. Here we had finished building a bunker to augment the western side. It was going to be a tough position to take. Two shuttlecraft finally arrived, and they had lots of rifle ammunition, but no Angels and no Halo's, but they did drop off a few napalm replenishments for the fire bat flamethrowers. Must have been an overzealous quartermaster who had no combat experience. If a fire bat ran out of napalm in the middle of a battle, he was not going to have a chance to reload his weapon."

It dawned on me that we could use the napalm jelly to set up the southern bridge as a trap, coating it with napalm from the spare fire bat canisters. It would definitely make that bridge a very difficult position. I ordered PFC Chang UEDIN 6567-2541-6586 to coat the south bridge with the jelly. No sense in letting that stuff go to waste, and besides I wouldn't wish to disappoint Quartermaster Kelly."

"Linebacker and Fullback re-entered the theater and started hitting the burrows on the east side of the River Janji. My sensor data indicates they wiped out 353 Zergling around the area that was once Bunker 205. They took a course back to Zulu base, as a massive squadron of mutalisks headed straight for them to retaliate for their venture. They were heading straight for our center and bunkers 103, 104, and 105 in Dragon West. The mutalisks were greeted by a massive array of extended range HALO missiles from our nearby angels. The bunkers also pasted them with heavy gauss weaponry, although they had to concentrate on the numerous ground forces headed their way. Sensors at this time indicated a massive force of 10 ultras, 200 hydras, and over 800 Zergling rushing directly to the center. I knew that I had to make a difficult choice. I advanced the sphere overhead across the other side of the river and irradiated 3 approaching ultras. However, in doing so, the sphere was subjected to massive attacks from numerous hydras and I was lucky we made it back. I had repositioned all of our siege tanks to head toward the center. This was what I felt at the time was the onslaught. As my sphere hovered behind bunker 103, Dragon West, I also called for immediate reinforcement from the north. After all, how many men would it take to blow up a bridge? The initial wave of Zergling evaporated and melted over the ammunition area that had detonated the previous night, but the Zerg merely used those bodies as a rug to climb over the immense heat. Their numerical superiority would have overrun the position. Then I heard music to my ears:

_"Safety, this is Linebacker…Fox 5"_

_"Fullback, Ditto…Fox 5"_

The air support had come back, and engaged. Unleashing havoc on the Zerg force, the two gunships apparently had turned around after the mutalisks were destroyed and rolled up over the Janji. The violent affair lasted just over 30 minutes. The Angels at Dragon West were empty, completely dry of all grenades and missiles. Ammunition was also very low for the siege tanks and the bunkers. Bunker 105 sustained heavy damaged. The other two bunkers had suffered moderate damage as well. We also lost two siege tanks with the third one damaged, sixteen men KIA, and 3 more were wounded. The bridge, however, was starting to deteriorate. Three ultralisk corpses were starting to bleed out and erode the rock, along with the immense amount of Zergling and hydra carcasses, and even a few decapitated mutalisks that had crashed into the rock bridge. The situation had changed to where I believed we could destroy this bridge, if necessary. My observation, after having some time to absorb the data, is that the Zerg decided it was worth the gamble. The Zerg did sacrifice a lot though. The 15 mutalisks had targeted my siege arty and my Angel's, along with about 80 Zergling whose carcasses provided a welcome mat over the bridge, those casualties were not insignificant for the cerebrate. I am curious why they did not wait. Had the Zerg assault delayed an hour, the ammunition at Dragon East would have finished cooking off and they could have attacked with a lot less sacrificial casualties."

Captain White, exhausted after recounting the battle, took a sip of his synthetic alcohol. He realized, however, that this report had to be concluded, and it had gnawed at his analytical mind as to why the Zerg had only attacked just the center and not multiple sectors.

"_Einstein_ Computer, inquiry: status of Task Force Referee on April 7th, 2456 Time 0601."

The computer flashed the data that provided the reason for the failed Zerg assault.

**TF Referee Status: evacuating 2,241 civilians…at Checkpoint Zulu. **

Check Point Zulu at that time, was just a desert airfield with a command center; it had been set up by the Uramon council to help evacuate the inhabitants. They had built no defensive positions. It was a very vulnerable area at that point. They were sitting ducks, had the Zerg broken through the center position.

"No wonder," White thought. "We we're trying to evacuate them prior to first light and it took too long. They should have been up and out two hours prior. That's why Linebacker and Fullback turned back; they had nowhere to land and must have seen the situation developing. The command center had to have realized it too. Yes I am convinced the Zerg gambled, and it had almost paid off. Had they broken through the center, they would have had a massive corridor to cross the Janji and encircle our positions or isolate them and head straight for the outpost and Check Point Zulu. We were fortunate."

"After the morning assault had concluded, I once again had to re-assess. The command sphere had suffered heavy structure damage, but was still capable of flying, and the electronics while on auxiliary power, were quite functional. Something else had disturbed me as well as I hovered over Dragon West.

"The video feed here is unique. I could see that a stream of burrows in the distance was sunken a little bit, and it was then I realized that the Zerg were not just burrowing, they were tunneling. If they could not cross over the Janji by bridge, they would go underneath it and arrive on the other side. While I ate my fiber puree and drank my soymilk, I had the command sphere hover over the Janji and insert a sonar buoy in the river; it provided me the shallow depth of the river, the area where it most efficient for the Zerg to tunnel under. I also radioed my company leaders and the Check Point Zulu, sharing my concerns and ordered them to be on the look out for slight tremors in our sensor array. I needed to know where those were. The dimensions of the battle had changed. Those massive land battles had been a stratagem for the real danger, and there was little if anything we could do about the menacing threat except track and react. The shallow point was just south of Dragon.

The rest of the day was quiet…and that silence merely confirmed my suspicions, but we could see the Zerg starting to form yet another air group. Another transport had arrived, and this time it brought several whole racks for our Angel launchers. My company also enjoyed another tasty infamous combat ration: a tube of re-hydrated biscuits and gravy, complete with a vitamin fiber boost liquid to wash it down."

April 8th, 2456. We had lost all of our sensors on the eastern side of the river and it was clear that the tunnel was making progress towards the river. By first light, we could no longer see from our recon runs just how far under the tunnel was or to where it was headed, as the Zerg now had complete air dominance of that side of the river Janji. We could no longer over fly into that zone, as the Zerg had several scourges patrolling the area now. Linebacker and Fullback were now airborne though, and that brought us comfort.

I had received a message just before dawn from Colonel Mason: Safety: Hold position at all costs. Zulu is still not set up for fallback." I am also including the messages to the command sphere as well. These were electronically sent via SCIMITAR encryption, so as not to give away any information or violate radio silence.

_0645 Uramon CT – Movement spotted by zoom viewers 800 yards east of 102, Cobra West_

_0648 Uramon CT – Movement spotted by zoom viewer 850 yards east of 103, Cobra West_

_0651 Uramon CT – sensor tremor .09 Richter east of 102, Cobra West– unknown center point_

_0656 Uramon CT – Major Zergling and hydra group spotted 750 yards east of 102, Cobra West._

_0659 Uramon CT – Major scourge grouping 600 yards east of 108, Eagle West_

_0713 Uramon CT – Sensor tremor east of 102. Stronger Richter reading, vague center point 100 yards west of 102, Cobra West._

White now added to the journal, "At 0715 …Well, I think it best to insert the COM log.

_0715 Uramon CT – Emergency message from 100, Cobra West - toxic blood like cloud has struck the position, casualties numerous. Request permission to go Arrow (detonate the bridge)."_

_0716 Uramon CT – "102 (location: Cobra, west bank), this is Safety, Roger, Affirm, go Arrow and retreat to Zulu_

The captain now also added his own take on the engagement, "…Meanwhile scourges, accompanied by mutalisks and a token ground force of hydras started to attack Eagle West. Furthermore, we could see several overlords streaming to the position accompanied by more mutalisks and scourge. We could did not see however a massive explosion on the northern bridge. I am now highlighting this portion of the COM log."

_0717 Uramon CT- 102, this is Safety…go ahead on Arrow…I say again go ahead on Arrow…Boogie to Zulu. (Detonate the bridge and retreat to Checkpoint Zulu)_

_0718 Uramon CT – 100, 101, 102, Cobra West, this is Safety…COM check… emergency understood…Go Arrow and boogie to Zulu…acknowledge._

_0719 Uramon CT - Linebacker, Fullback…This is Safety…request illumination of Cobra West_

_0719 Uramon CT - Copy Safety…we have a visual…patching through now…Linebacker Fox 5 100, Cobra West_

_0721 Uramon CT Safety…Fullback Fox 5 on Cobra West_

Captain White now relived the terror on a video screen as he narrated the ghoulish encounter. He was remorseful, because this was his fault for not anticipating or countering the danger. "Of the 23 people guarding the Cobra, two survived. One survivor of the northern bridge was Pvt. Hideyoshi Mitsune, UEDIN 6700-2579-1237. He was in Bunker 101. It is from Pvt. Mitsune's helm cam that we are able to recreate what happened."

"Apparently, the toxic cloud was a result of multiple Defiler attacks that had struck the bunkers and the rocket turrets. At least two of the Defilers however were destroyed by return fire from the rocket turrets. Zergling were killed by spider mines and tangled in concertina wire, the frontal assault was contained. However, that was not the major development. Amidst all of this chaos, the communication equipment in Bunker 100 was knocked out, while the Bunker 101 had malfunctioning transmitters. Thus, no reply to our communiqués."

"The major development was the assault from the rear. This is something we anticipated, but clearly were not prepared. It was my judgment that if the Zerg were tunneling, they would take the path where they could take advantage of shallow area of the river. Instead, they went under the deepest part of the River Janji and ended up right behind Bunker 100. The visual feeds that Linebacker and Fullback provide give us a new glimpse of a new strain of Zerg…Something I would call an Underlord unless we decide to name it otherwise. Pvt. Mitsune's helm cam also gives a close up of the monster. The battle that followed was hideous and seven of these 'Underlords' surfaced and at least 50 Zergling jumped out of pouches that were a part of these creatures. In addition, there were no Zerg queens in the area, but broodlings did attack troops from within the Cobra bunker position. We have learned, thanks to Pvt. Mitsune, that the Zerg Defiler can now create broodlings, and they targeted my medics as their first offspring. The Angels were heavily damaged by the toxic plague cloud but managed to kill off all of the Underlords, but a renewed attack by hydra and Zergling from the east eventually wiped out many of the Angel emplacements and all of our bunkers. The men fought a desperate battle as they tried to escape, but were overwhelmed. They were massacred. I have spared the COM links for this particular gruesome episode; they are now in the custody of the science team, under Commander Quentin Q. O' Callahan, UEDIN 5412-5489-7496."

Linebacker and Fullback unleashed full fury on Cobra bridge, setting off all of the explosives and destroying it along with the Zerg frontal assault. Linebacker and Fullback had hit the air-to-air missiles in a couple of Angels, resulting secondary explosions destroying the tunnels that had been created by these new Zerg creatures. It is my recommendation that Pvt. Mitsune, UEDIN 6700-2579-1237, be promoted to Corporal and that he receive immediate medical prosthesis for his right eye and left foot at UED expense. Two of the four Angels, although heavily damaged, still remained active. I would later learn that SCV Ramirez, the only other survivor, risked his own life during this battle to repair those emplacements during the onslaught. He did survive, but his life sensor in the light armor was damaged. Thus, we did not read his life signs for remainder of the day.

The battle was fluid now as other sectors were fully engaged. I am inserting the COM log here, as well. In the south sector, the Eagle bunkers were churning out a steady stream of gauss rifle fire and were supported by 4 Angels while the at Dragon, Bunkers 103 and 104 were supported by a siege tank and 4 Angels. I wish I could describe the mayhem of this engagement, but I feel I am not articulate enough. The COM logs provide a better perspective of the chaos of this battlefield.

_0728 Uramon CT – 103 to Safety, Major shockwave and multiple explosions over Cobra._

_0729 Uramon CT – Safety to Linebacker, Fullback, are you still Fox 5, over?_

_0729 Uramon CT – Linebacker Fox 5, Fullback Fox 5 over_

_0729 Uramon CT – Roger that Linebacker, Fullback._

_0730 Uramon CT – 109 to Safety multiple ground targets headed our way with air group_

_0730 Uramon CT – 103 to Safety, we have multiple ground targets coming our way. Add multiple air contacts. Request air support_

_0731 Uramon CT – Free Agent 482 (Transport 0482 flying in from Noah) to Safety, be advised you have heavy contacts headed your way…We can see 6 Ultras headed to Dragon. (the center)_

_0731 Uramon CT – Safety to Dragon, hang tight, we'll try to get air._

_0731 Uramon CT – 103 to Safety we are Fox 25, I repeat, we are Fox 25 (meaning they were engaging both air and ground threats)_

_0732 Uramon CT – 108 to Safety we are Fox 25. (Lt. Farr was making his last stand, but kept composure under overwhelming air assault)_

_0733 Uramon CT - Linebacker, Fullback, this is Safety we need Fox 5 at Dragon, ASAP_

_0733 Uramon CT – Linebacker to Safety, changing vectors, we should be Fox 5 on Dragon in 5 minutes. Advise your boys to go Fox 2, we'll nail the ground_

_0733 Uramon CT - 103 to Linebacker, TAC 2, we copy that priority switching from Fox 5 (ground targeting) to Fox 2(air targeting)….(static and rifle fire)_

At this point I moved the command sphere north to Dragon west of 103. I hit Dragon with multiple bursts of irradiation, targeting 3 of the Ultras. The bridge was packed with Zergling and hydra as well. I could see air units heading towards the position and thought it wise to head north. While the bridge was damaged heavily from previous combat, it still supported the weight of the massive ultralisks and numerous Zergling and hydra.

_0735 Uramon CT – 108 to Safety, Arrow is on Eagle. (they were going to light the napalm trap on the bridge)_

_0735 Uramon CT – 108 to Safety, scourges are diving on our bunker, I say again scourges are kamikazi ……(break)_

_0735 Uramon CT – 108 we acknowledge Arrow and scourge kamikazi._

I was now moving the sphere northwards toward Cobra sector to see if anything was left. The air threat was too great to the command sphere, which had little structural integrity left and was having major mobility problems with the gravitational magnets. We now realize that the scourges were actually crashing into buildings as well as aircraft. It had been our previous experience that they would not do such a thing.

_0736 Uramon CT – Safety to 108, SITREP on Fox 25, over_

_0736 Uramon CT – Safety to 108, Request SITREP on Fox 25 over…_

_0737 Uramon CT –( a different voice – Pvt. Karen Goethe, UEDIN 6236-4319-9847) This is 108, officer KIA, 107 breached 109 destroyed, 106 intact. We have 2 Angel emplacements destroyed…Request advise….(rifle shots, explosions and screams in background)_

_0737 Uramon CT – Safety to 108, hang tight_

_0737 Uramon CT – Safety to Zulu….Request card (reinforcements), I say again draw card._

_0737 Uramon CT – This is Zulu. We copy. Call signs Top Shelf and Whiplash en_ _route…you direct on TAC 2_

_0738 Uramon CT – Safety switching to TAC 2. Top Shelf, Whiplash I need an ORBAT. (order of battle) What do you got?_

_0738 Uramon CT – Whiplash to Safety we have 4 goliaths each_

_0738 Uramon CT – (4 second delay) Ok (Delay 5 seconds as we figured where best to send them) Top Shelf, Whiplash. Drop packages off 100 meters west of 108. Be advised, that LZ (landing zone) is hot. Keep you're IFF's on. I don't want any friendly fire mishaps. (IFF Identify friend or foe transponder that would distinguish you from unidentified air targets)_

_0739 Uramon CT – Whiplash ETA to destination 2 minutes_

_0739 Uramon CT – Top Shelf, Ditto that_

_0739 Uramon CT – Safety to 108 hang tight…help en route, do you read…_

_0739 Uramon CT – Safety to 108 do you read…_

_0739 Uramon CT – (Distraught voice in background) Karen…Karen…oh my god…your head honey….holy crap (another male voice) ….(shots in background)_

_0739 Uramon CT – Linebacker Fox 5 Dragon_

_0739 Uramon CT - Fullback Ditto Fox 5…take care of that mutalisk on my right, 104…much obliged._

_0740 Uramon CT – Top Shelf approaching mailbox…gonna drop off 150 meters west of it…sorry, LZ way too hot. Package is Blitz. (4 Goliaths were now deploying and would be under call sign Blitz)_

_0740 Uramon CT – Whiplash…Ditto that…package is Zone_

_White paused the tape relay. With a sigh he spoke, "I feel it imperative to comment on this. To the outsider, it would appear cowardly, but after looking at the data and video feeds and sensor readings, especially from Zulu, I can understand and concur with the judgment. Eagle was definitely a hot LZ. COM report continues as follows:"_

_0740 Uramon CT – Safety to 108….TAC 2 do you read_

_0740 Uramon CT - Safety I read ya…I am moving to 106….we got problems… (automatic gauss rifle fire in background) damn muta's and guardians and scourge all over the place…no need to worry about ground targets here…fire on the bridge is hella hot….ain't nothin' get through that…Well…Christ on bicycle…guess something did (it appears an Ultra had managed to get through at substantial damage to itself) …I gotta little some'in some for you and yo' pal (automatic heavy gauss fire)…(another voice in background) Baker get the hell outta there head to 106…go… (more rifle fire)_

White interrupted the COM log replay again, "As the command sphere reached the northern bridge we irradiated anything that was moving except a lone hobbling soldier (later identified as Pvt. Mitsune). We still had two Angels working though. We could tell because they were firing at a distant guardian; we caught live video feed of the exploding beast…quite a sight."

_0741 Uramon CT - Safety to 108 or 106 or whoever you are…are you still there?_

_0741 Uramon CT – Yeah, still here Safety…we got ultras going trying to cross the bridge though…and I got fires on three of our Angels, so we gotsta fix that real quick._

_0741 Uramon CT - 103 to Safety switching to Fox 5, Fox 2 is for the Angels._

_0741 Uramon CT – Linebacker to Safety…gotta RTB. (Return to base) Zulu, prepare for RTB on TAC 8_

_0741 Uramon CT – Fullback to Safety, still Fox 5._

_0741 Uramon CT – Fullback, this is Safety, can you break off and head south to Eagle. We got two big targets headed that way_

_0741 Uramon CT – Roger that Safety, breaking south….ETA 3 min. I got multiple air units though on me. Scourge almost hit me…_

_Again, White had paused the replay button. "I need to add that at this time in the battle, Fullback was over the eastern side of the Janji, and taking fire from hydras and dealing with the threat of scourge._

_0742 Uramon CT – Safety to Fullback, hang in there…we appreciate the situation, but we need this…_

_0742 Uramon CT – Fullback to Safety making approach…Scourge hit my tail…this is the last run I can make…After this, it's RTB._

_0742 Uramon CT – 103 to Safety, we have multiple ground targets approaching…bearing heat signatures of about 90 hydras. (Dragon was now undergoing another wave of assault)_

_0743 Uramon CT – Safety, this is Blitz…we are Fox 25 heading east toward 106. We are 100 meters west of 106. We are Fox 25…_

_0743 Uramon CT – Safety this is Zone, we are Fox 5, going after the mutas_

White paused the COM log again, "Through sheer numbers, a couple of overlords had made it through our air defenses and had dropped a few hydras down behind 106. Zerg forces were now making a sustained attack. Thus, our goliaths had multiple threats. Unlike previous engagements, the Zerg held the 90 hydras in reserve; they would muster any other ground forces available to hit us where we were weakest. It just so happens that the only place they could cross was at Dragon. The north bridge was completely destroyed; the south bridge was a raging firestorm of which only the ultralisks could cross and live. The Zerg air units in the south had taken a horrible toll, but were about to be wiped out by our goliaths. I moved the command sphere down towards the south. Unfortunately, I moved southwards too soon…"

_0744 Uramon CT – Fullback, Fox 5._

_0744 Uramon CT – This is 106…we are Fox 5 on two big ole targets…make that one biggie…thank you Fullback._

_0744 Uramon CT – Fullback to Safety…RTB. Zulu RTB on TAC 8 over_

_0745 Uramon CT – (voice from 106) We'll I'll be. Sweetpea used an optic flare and blinded the big bastard…look at him…smell that? Burning Zerg BBQ…(sounds of automatic gauss rifle and roiling flame from a fire bat)_

_0745 Uramon CT – 103 to Safety, got 12 air targets heading our way from the south…there headed our way read 8 scourge and 4 mutas_

_0745 Uramon CT – 103, this is Zone…confirm your TACCOM. They are heading up now…ETA 4 minutes. (Here, I should have realized that the remnants of the Zerg air force were heading straight for me and Dragon bridge)_

White listened intently to the replay recordings, and then an ominous feeling began to develop in his mind. The following part was going to be difficult to hear. A sense of dread fell upon him.

_0748 Uramon CT – Mayday, Mayday this is Safety…we are inbound we have been hit by multiple scourge…we are going down east of the Janji…I say again…east of Janji. Near ….(Radio out)_

_0748 Uramon CT – 103 to all units…confirm Mayday sighting of Safety…Inbound sector Dragon Echo 250. They managed to get off some radiation bursts though…I don't see any chutes, but I don't see any explosions either._

_0748 Uramon CT – 103 to all units we are Fox 5. Multiple targets numbering over 80. We will be Fox 5 ETA 2 min…_

White now was starting to sweat…he did not want to continue. He took a deep breath and exhaled, not realizing that the mere act itself was being recorded by the computer's journal. He continued, "At 0752 Uramon CT, our command sphere crashed east of the Janji. We were in enemy territory. Luckily, all eight of us survived the crash, but we only had seven gauss rifles. I took my distress beacon and the emergency low frequency radio. Lt. Howard Fisk UEDIN 6111-0479-0561 grabbed the data drive and condensed it all into two disks. PFC's Johanssen, Paige, Soloviev, and Hindu (I don't remember or know what their ID's are offhand) quickly hopped out and secured the perimeter. PFC Jane Walker wired the craft for demolition, while Cpl. Lo Zhong destroyed SCIMITAR ciphers and extracted the mobile C3 (Command, Control and Communication) laptop computer. Within minutes, we had exited safely from the vehicle, and ensured that it was effectively scuttled. The time was 0759 Uramon CT."

"Computer, end voice journal transmission." White bowed his head towards his knees…as he felt emotional defeat. How could he have made such a foolish mistake? Now, he had not only acknowledged it, he would have to re-live it through verbally relating the most painful moments ever etched in his memory…forever.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
Flashback 04/08/56 0800 Uramon CT, 12 km East of Dragon**

"Walker, are you ready?" Captain White asked. He was now recovering his senses from the crash. He was trying to assess the situation quickly. It had all happened so fast.

"Yessir….are you?" She replied

"Yeah but hold up. Okay…Howard, Lo, …Are we good to go?"

They nodded. "Okay Walker, we're exiting the craft. Meet you thirty yards over there. White pointed. "Come on….Let's go guys."

A couple of minutes later, Walker yelled, "Fire in the hole…"and hobbled quickly towards the surviving seven. It was clear that she was in pain. The Command sphere detonated bluntly and started to burn, with black smoke emanating from the wreckage, the plume streaming eastwards.

White took a deep breath. This was not a good time to be on the east of the Janji. The place was crawling with Zerg. "OK….Awright…Let's think… any suggestions folks… because now is the time to brainstorm. Stay cool and rely and trust in each other."

Lt. Fisk spoke first, "Sir, let's not engage any Zerg we encounter unless absolutely necessary, sir. We cannot afford to it. We have little ammo. I only have 2 clips, and the rest of you got 3, plus whatever is in your rifle."

"Good point, lieutenant…Good point." White was trying to act calm, nodding his head, lips closed. Nothing had prepared him for this.

Corporal Zhong had been busy booting up the C3. "Sir," he began, "weather patterns indicate a major electromagnetic storm coming our way."

White nodded again, "That's good to know Corporal." White turned to PFC Wendy Henderson, "You did a great job landing that sphere, Henderson….you all right?" White asked. He was beginning to re-assert control of himself and assess the situation.

"I think my hand is broken, sir…and don't thank me yet." She chuckled a little.

"Ok Wendy…can you handle a rifle with that hand?"

"No way am I relinquishing my weapon sir…"

"Sounds like you will be okay, marine." White replied.

"Hey Wendy, I gotta question for ya…how far away were any life signs on the ground. Lurkers…ya know what I'm sayin'?" It was PFC Peerless Paige. While the name sounded formidable, the man only could act the part. His nerves were coming close to the break point. He was using a zoom viewer looking for signs of anything. All he could see was a desert landscape and in the distance, a mass of hydras heading over to Dragon West. "Sucks to be Dragon," he mumbled.

Wendy Henderson closed her eyes and winced, trying to remember everything. She had followed her training as if it was instinct. She had practiced crash landings in the simulator and had survival training. She had looked at the sensor display on the ground after the third scourge had crashed into the command sphere. She had made the best of a very bad situation. The gravitational thrusters could only steer right, and nothing but sheer will and her arms and legs on the controls, pushing and pulling with all of her might, could stabilize the craft. It headed over the Janji and into enemy territory. "The only large sensor reading in this area was 4 km away." I did everything I could to get us west of the river…but there was nothing I could do…"

"You did a great job Wendy just getting us down alive." It was White who now asserted control, sensing that if he did not do so, the conversation would deteriorate. "Corporal Zhong, I think we must head south. What was the status of our last read from the sphere."

"Captain, Henderson landed us here…" Corporal Zhong was now doing a presentation with the C3 computer, pointing out the map. The others except lieutenant Fisk were looking over the Captain White's shoulder, inquisitive. We had no reading south of here except for the hydra group, and it looked as if they were headed to Dragon West.

"That makes it simple sir…" It was Johanssen. "We have no choice. Its open ground, but at least there is no Zerg."

"What about the air units?" Peerless, was far too worried. Self-preservation was starting to kick in and he was doing his best act to hide it.

"With the electromagnetic storm coming, I don't think they are going to be a major issue if we hurry." Zhong replied.

White wanted to take charge now. The plan of action was really the only one available. "Ok then…everybody get a sip of their water bottle…not to much. No more then two gulps. We're heading south. We gotta get to Eagle before the storm ends, or we really are in for a bad time of it. Lieutenant Fisk, I want you at point. Walker, Henderson…you cover the rear and make sure nobody gets behind. If you start to get drowsy, snap out of it quick." White could sense the storm coming and could see massive lightning flashes all over the horizon. "Be careful with the C3, Zhong, it could attract lightening." The wind was starting to kick up a lot of sand. "Okay we need to march west by southwest, so Fisk, place your compass scope and lock your zoom viewer on to your rifle. If you think we're going to run into something heavy, let us know before we get there ok. Like you said, I don't want to give the Zerg any excuses to come after us. Everyone stay silent use your hands to talk. Let's get going."

They took their sips of water, and headed towards Eagle Bridge.

**Dragon West.**

"Any word from Safety?" yelled Sanchez, firing the heavy gauss rifle at another hydra. Damn another one of them, he thought. He focused now on searching for more targets.

"No." It was Bell, who had been on the COM. "They went down," shooting his rifle at the head of a hydra. Now he resumed his conversation. "East of the river." He kept firing, this time at the left of his position. "I called Zulu they are redirecting…" laying down more bullets at the approaching force. "7 goliaths our way." Pressures off Eagle now." Suddenly, a rumbling of gatling guns sounded from behind the bunker, and they were getting louder…

"That's them, huh?" Sanchez was making conversation in the midst of a pitched battle, but it was helping calm his nerves…

"Just in time…oooooorraahhhh Marine Corps"

"OOOOrrrrahh." The chants began from others in the bunker as they unleashed even more bullets over the bridge. The Zerg attack was starting to wane. A few Zergling had come across but had difficulty getting across the concertina wire close to the bunkers and the fire bats had targeted those with calculated sprays of flame.

"Get some…Get some…is that all you got…Here Zergy Zergy Zergy…Ha ha ha haaaa!" It was Chico, a real quiet man who was more of an engineer then a marine. Now however, he was filled with blood lust and hate.

Pvt. Dumbrowski was facing the southwest. "Chico's into it, man. I like it. Hey Chico…it's okay bro…just remember, you gotta reload, okay. It doesn't do any good firing at those things with an empty gauss, bro." He waited for Chico's comeback. He had chided the young man a few times, but had a developed a friendship with him. Besides, Chico had done well in combat. He was becoming one of the 'Lights.' "Yo, Chico, you there?" The 250-pound heavy gunner asked as he cut loose a few more live rounds at hydra silhouettes. There was no response whatsoever.

"BREACH, BREACH, BREACH…" Hamilton fired at point blank range into the mouth of a hydra, the one that had inserted his hideous blade through the bunker plating and into the visor helmet and skull of Chico. Sgt. Hamilton, enraged, yelled obscenities as he tried to patch a synthetic steel plate over the hole. "Cover me while I repair this…somebody." Dumbrowski backtracked over to where the breach was and shook his head at the sight of his friend's corpse. With a grim resolve, he proceeded to target hydras as they spat their revolting corrosive acid spines and spores at Hamilton. He hosed five upright lizards with a massive burst of rounds from his heavy gauss, and for good measure pasted them again. Hamilton meanwhile felt a burning sensation in his elbow. It was hydra acid. "Good enough…thanks Dumbo." He gritted his teeth, as he knew the acid was eating away at his skin. He winced as he regained concentration, raising his weapon at new Zerg silhouettes as they glided almost effortlessly to the fore. He could see their sharp claws and their teeth. "Keep shooting dammit…" He was yelling not at his men though, but at himself.

"Zulu to Dragon West, request SITREP on Fox 5 over."

Bell looked at the Sergeant Hamilton, "Sir, shall I tell them we're holding…"

"Yeah, but we need more ammo, especially the Angels. They're dry. We can hold now that we got Blitz and Zone and the arty is hitting home."

"Zulu, Dragon West, still Fox 5, situation stable. Request deposit of Halos ASAP to our position, over."

"Acknowledge Dragon West, on Halos. En route, ETA 45 minutes."

"Forty five minutes on those Halos sir," Bell yelled at Hamilton.

Hamilton continued to grimace in pain as he fired the gauss at yet another group of hydras in the perimeter. Two explosions rocked the formation of Zerg as the siege tanks had acquired their targets and were unleashing a wall of high explosive rounds onto the incoming hydras. Volleys of gatling gunfire were now covering the bridge, which, by now, was covered with Zerg body parts, acid, and concertina wire. Hamilton shook his head to acknowledge Bell's report. "Okay, we'll hold for now…" The situation had stabilized and Hamilton had made a judgment that the assault was starting to wane. This engagement, at first seemed overwhelming.

The situation looked desperate for the Lights, especially with the loss of Safety. However, with the arrival of the goliaths in Zone and Blitz, and the two siege tanks shelling the perimeter, the once massive natural land bridge over the Janji was now a vicious killing ground. The Angels had extracted a heavy price from the hydra wave. They also had taken out the air units that had been re-directed by the cerebrate. Hamilton stopped firing as his weapon was out of ammunition. Instead of reloading, the pain had finally forced him to stop. He yelled at Bell, "Get me a medic, Bell. Bunker 103 has got one. Call on TAC 2." Bell nodded as he could see that the sarge was now dripping blood and acid from his elbow.

"Got it Sarge." Bell held his hand to his ear, trying to focus amidst the chaos of the battle. "103, COM check on TAC 2, this is 104. Request medic, we got wounded."

Hamilton took a deep breath as applied pressure to the wound. He closed his eyes. Dragon West had held. He exhaled in relief and a faint smile crossed his lips. He took another look at Chico's crumpled body, and decided it was time to reload even though the pain was excruciating. He would go back to finishing the Zerg assault off.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 04/08/56 1031 Uramon CT 8 km East of the Janji 

The eight figures were struggling against the sandstorm. It had arrived with an intense wind kicking up walls of blinding sand. Captain White and the safety of six other soldiers all rested on one man, Lt. Howard Fisk, a veteran of a savage mêlée at Korhal, and good soldier, for which he earned the Silver Bar, for valor. He was respected by all in the company, and feared as well. Fisk was eyeing his viewer as he held his rifle steady. No life signs for at least 75 meters ahead, which was a good sign and he had hoped it would stay that way, as the compass reading read WSW. The troop had enough bullets to keep alive for maybe two engagements at most. The airstream battered the troops. Still they maintained the course, sometimes aided by the wind and sometimes it was like running into a wall. The sand was irritating to all of them however. Fisk had paced them carefully. Looking at his viewer, and rushed quickly for one hundred yards, then waiting until he could get good visual data, and rushed again. The troop kept up, acknowledging the professional tactics. If all went well they would get to Eagle. However, the sand was not the only problem.

The other enemy, Fisk realized, would be fear. Terror was to be expected in a situation like this, and if it was controlled, it would keep a soldier alive. However, fear could quickly deteriorate into panic. Fisk considered the situation carefully. For a few minutes after the command sphere had crashed, Fisk believed that White had lost it, but the man seemed steady now, in control of his fear. Fisk however had come to the resolution that anyone who panicked would have to be dealt with severely, and for a moment, he thought he was going to have to 'frag' Captain Robert White.

Fisk had judged Captain Robert White as a fair and quick officer, but was never really comfortable with command. The rapport between White and Fisk, while awkward at first, had started to develop. Gradually, White gained experience in authority and Fisk could see the efforts and progress he had made since joining the Lights. Fisk had fought against the Zerg at Korhal, whereas White had little in terms of combat experience against this particular enemy; White acknowledged Fisk as a senior in this regard. He asked his lieutenant many questions about his experience with the Zerg, their tactics, their abilities and how to respond to the threat. Fisk opened up progressively, but he did not regale White with stories of heroism, just blunt facts.

That was exactly what White wanted, and to Fisk, this was a good thing. White did not want stories of greatness, he just focused on the situation at hand, and he never wanted to play hero either. Fisk understood that White just wanted to be good at his job and respected and, for that, Fisk realized that he and Charlie Company had been fortunate in their new captain. He wasn't like the last one, Captain Jacques Vuitton.

Capt. Vuitton only bored Fisk with tales of his military knowledge. "Boldness and superior firepower will always prove decisive Lt. Fisk," Vuitton said to him one day. "Adm. Dugalle is our finest, and I am sure that we will have news of an early victory at Char, if only we could be there. Think of it, we could be heroes." Captain Vuitton sought to transfer himself to the front of the battle. "My talents are wasted here. I am not a logistics person. I want combat. Our marines want to face the Zerg and Mengsk and the Protoss in open battle." Fisk resented the patronizing fool of a captain.

As luck would have it, a few days prior to the battle on Char, White, Vuitton's replacement, arrived and introduced himself to Fisk, with the explanation, "Lt. Fisk, my name is Rob White. I am your new captain. I am replacing Captain Vuitton. Captain Vuitton is now headed towards Dugalle's fleet." Vuitton had never been heard from since. A few in the company had wanted Fisk to take over, but thirty-year-old Captain White was available and the Battle Group Cornerback needed someone. Fisk had deserved promotion on battle merit alone and was at first bitter about being passed over. He decided eventually to make the best of an uncomfortable situation and so made his peace with the new and sincere captain. He quickly realized that White was just as much a victim as he was in the Brood War, a pawn on hideous chessboard.

A thought entered Fisk's mind: thank God that fool Vuitton is no longer here. He would have ordered that we fight to the last man and stayed at the crash site. He chuckled a little as he eyed the zoom viewer carefully. "Keep going," he repeated to himself. Eagle West was over 13 km away. Thirteen kilometers to security. Yet, he had seen something on his viewer. He raised his hand, and the line of soldiers behind him stopped and crouched low acknowledging his hand gesture. "Damn," Fisk thought. The viewer had detected a life form that was large, lumbering and definitely not human.

Fisk pointed his gauss in the direction of the target, yet he did not fire. That would give away his position and perhaps invite more hostiles to enter the area. He heard Capt. White crawling up to meet him.

"What up, LT?" Captain asked, barely audible over the wind

Lt. Fisk answered still looking dead ahead. "Target, 88 meters dead ahead. It's big and it ain't human. It keeps flickering on and off the viewer."

"What do you think? Zerg or is it a native life form? Is it moving towards us?"

"Negative, sir, I am not certain what it is, but my instincts…Zerg" the lieutenant replied.

"Awright…let's head hard west…see if it follows us. We'll know soon enough. I am going to take your advice and avoid any engagement if possible. Do a sensor sweep 90 degrees to your south as you lead us." White was now in complete control.

"I concur, Captain." Fisk was glad that the captain was no fool.

White thought back to his training and his studies of previous battle data. "Awright, if we go 75 meters direct west and that target isn't there, then we can go south again and head back on course. Otherwise, let's give this thing a wide berth. If it's a lurker we got 25 yards to play with. Just lead us around this thing. Gimme two minutes. I'll inform the others then I'll signal you to lead on"

Fisk nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank God Vuitton was not here." Fisk thought. "That SOB would have ordered us to charge." He chuckled at his own malevolence.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
Planet Char - 04/08/56 1102 Uramon CT**

Sarah Kerrigan, the infamous Queen of Blades, wanted information. The visions were cluttered, however and it was proving difficult to connect with the collective consciousness of her forces on Uramon. Kerrigan took another deep breath and exhaled. It was starting to come into focus as she concentrated. The planet was now part of the vision. She took another deep breath and focused intensely on a mental picture, that of Cerebrate Hanoe, who was now on Uramon.

Cerebrate Hanoe concentrated with all of his energy. It was a long distance to communicate with the Queen, for she was on Char, at least six days travel from Uramon. The picture in his mind, once a blur, the telepathical thoughts he received, once a jumble of views, now crystallized. The watchful and disdainful eye of the Queen was now upon him. Hanoe knew that his queen was not pleased with the news he was soon to deliver, for Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, had telepathy. However, he immediately informed her of the situation, for such was his loyalty to the Swarm. "All is not well, my Queen. We continue to have difficulty locating any mineral wealth whatsoever. As for vespene, there is none. Our forces must regroup and we await for reinforcement from orbit as opposed to producing them from my three hatcheries on the surface. I await your orders to be consumed for the good of the swarm."

Kerrigan sat motionless on her throne. Hanoe had been a loyal servant to the Brood, but failure was rewarded with death. However, Kerrigan and her cerebrates, were exhausted after the battle with UED fleet under Admiral DuGalle. While the battle was one-sided, the engagement had taxed her and all of her cerebrates as they directed the battle from afar. It was an entirely interstellar affair, with devourers, scourge, overlords and mutalisks savagely attacking Dugalle's ships. The casualties were not insignificant either, as it would take Cerebrate Ganach at least several months to replace the losses. The Queen of Blades assessed the situation now on Uramon. She sighed. She had expected an easy victory, not a determined defense that had savagely kept her forces at bay for another day.

"At this time, that will not be necessary, Hanoe. I understand. It is to be expected that the humans would fight desperately. We are merely testing their resolve. However, I am truly disappointed that the last assault did not succeed." Weeks prior, Kerrigan would have unleashed a tirade at such failure, but she needed Hanoe to control all of the forces en route to Uramon. It had been hoped that the planet would be teeming with minerals and gas, but even from orbital view, Kerrigan could sense from the collective consciousness of her overlords, that the planet was now barren. While Cerebrate Hanoe was expendable, his death was neither necessary nor palatable.

"I assume full responsibility for the defeat, my queen. I serve the hive." Hanoe awaited the Queen to convey psychically to the brood that Hanoe should serve as food and nutrient for the Swarm on Uramon. At least, Hanoe thought, even in death, he would serve the greater good of the Hive. Kerrigan, instead, granted him a menacing reprieve.

The Queen of Blades closed her eyes and concentrated to communicate her displeasure. "Apologies will not suffice. Excuses like yours are meaningless words, Cerebrate." She paused for dramatic effect, in the hopes that Hanoe would truly grasp the importance of her next message.

She continued, "You will have more reinforcements arriving after that blasted storm subsides. Until then, direct more of your blood, energy, and nutrients to convert one of your spires into a greater spire. Ganach will need it to communicate to her precious guardians and devourers. Do what you must and prepare for a victorious assault on the settlement there. You have wasted my subterranean forces. Our newest creation has yielded nothing. Had they succeeded the settlement would have been ours by now. Unfortunately, the humans will understand the nature of our newest abilities, because they survive. Cerebrate Hanoe, the humans have a collective intelligence as we do, although not nearly as refined. Now, thanks to your stupidity, they know one of our most recent biotechnologies. Eradicate this Mengsk colony. Show no mercy. All shall bow to the Swarm. The swarm must always emerge victorious."

Kerrigan was upset, but it was important now for her to appear regal. Kerrigan had not only learned about the art of leadership from Mengsk, but Razsagal, the Matriarch of the Dark Templar. Kerrigan tried to emulate Razsagal's temperament. The Zerg were her family now and they needed guidance and direction. Her rapid ascension would yield nothing if terror proved the only method she could use to lead. She abruptly ceased her contact with Hanoe. "He needs to succeed. I will make no apologies to him or his brood if he fails. He and the entire Swarm understand that failure is not acceptable."

She then focused her thoughts on the recent combat experiences and reports from battle. "They must be Raynor's men. Only they could have put up such a determined force. Typical Jimmy. Typical of Mr. Knight in Shining Armor. Only he would sacrifice and risk it all for a now impoverished mining colony. But why do the troops that we have killed bear a UED insignia? " Kerrigan could only wonder. She had decided that they would meet their end, the same way as DuGalle's vaunted fleet had.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Planet Uramon 18, The central Hatcheries - 04/08/56 1302 Uramon CT**

Cerebrate Hanoe had suffered a humiliating defeat. He would do his best to make amends for this setback. He would not fail the queen or the Swarm. He concentrated his energy and directed more nutrients to the Spire, which was now under metamorphosis. The spire would develop into a tower and could help direct the battles from afar and make communication with Char easier.

An urgent and excited voice called in his mind. "Eight forms….human flesh…I sense, my cerebrate…on our side of the Janji."

"Do not attack yet. Stay concealed my lurker. Do not let them cross the river. Follow them." Hanoe replied psychically. It was taxing to manage a battle with what little resources he had while at the same time flush nutrient food to the spire now under metamorphosis. He could not worry about the eight souls. They would be assimilated after the storm. He would see to it. Cerebrate Ganach could infest them as broodlings with the six queens up in orbit. The storm however was becoming not just a nuisance, but dangerous as well for Zerg air groups.

Even the Overlords had sought shelter in the upper atmosphere from the devastating electromagnetic storm. For Hanoe, it was becoming increasingly difficult to manage everything with the storm. Two guardians, a mutalisk, three overlords and small fleet of scourge had been lost in the ionosphere due to the storm. Hanoe had to send for their bodies so that he could consume them for nutrient energy. His Hunter-Killer Hydras had not eaten in two days. On the last engagement, some units had stopped in mid-attack to consume their wounded brethren to gain energy. This lack of unity and discipline had hurt the assault. Hanoe knew that he had not the strength to command the willpower and state of mind of all the forces on Uramon. Because of this, and the lack of support and distance from the planet Char, control over the Zerg forces was becoming even more tenuous. The attack on the middle bridge, which the humans called Dragon, had sputtered as a result, and the losses had stunned the Zerg Cerebrate as well. It was expected that 40 percent of his forces would have died in the infestation of this planet. But the fatality rate was closer to 90 percent of those committed, a stunning setback for the Zerg force. That could only be interpreted as mismanagement of the battle, and for this, Hanoe would be held accountable. "Blast this storm…this is a useless place…"

Hanoe and others thought that Uramon 18 would be teeming with minerals and vespene. Yet it's once vast mineral and gas reserves were non-existent. The humans had mined it all. For once, the Zerg intelligence had miscalculated and Hanoe and his expeditionary force suffered setbacks. This was not Hanoe's fault, but it was his problem to address. He remembered Kerrigan's warning…"Excuses like yours are meaningless…" Only victory would serve the hive. Hanoe awaited more reinforcements from orbit. Hopefully they would break through the defense line that the held them at bay. This time, the terran force would suffer the full wrath of the Zerg. The upcoming battle would mean victory or death.

Hanoe decided to take matters into his own hands. The Greater Spire had now completed metamorphosis and the cerebrate had decided that the time was appropriate to communicate his will to the forces in orbit and on the planet. His voice began to resonate throughout the solar system and it echoed in the minds of all of his sisters and brethren.

"My precious children, even on this desolate planet, we must strive for perfection. We must eliminate the humans on this planet, for such is the will of our queen. Our struggles for the past few days have been valiant; they have not been in vain: for we have attacked the finest and most elite of our enemy, the terrans. Victory is near and we must not turn against each other. That is not the way of perfection, of total unity, nor of our queen. We must strive for an even greater purpose. We must not yield to the temptation and hunger, but strive for greatness and totality in victory. I know you will not fail the Brood, our Queen, or me. As soon as the storm subsides we will unleash our own tempest on the compound across the river Janji. All who oppose the swarm shall be assimilated, consumed or destroyed, for only we are perfect, and only we shall remain."

With the communiqué, Hanoe had used a tremendous amount of energy. The once tireless cerebrate needed rest. With the storm at full strength, sand and rock pelted Hanoe at tremendous velocity. Although he could withstand damage such as this, it was difficult without nutrient minerals and gas to heal. Most of his forces were above orbit resting for the duration of the storm to rest and recuperate. Hanoe rested; knowing that that after the storm, he would be re-energized and his forces would arrive from orbit. The Zerg would be unstoppable.

Hanoe could see the final wave of fresh Zerg forces arriving through warp, hungry for battle, craving human flesh. They could not see the tiny flotilla that stood against them on the other side of the planet, but could sense it. The horde of Zerg forces followed the example of their cerebrate and rested. The time to attack would come soon enough after the storm. For now, it was time to rejuvenate from the long journey.

**12.5 km East by North East of Dragon**

The troop had headed directly west, but it had been slow, the sand was becoming more and more difficult to navigate through. After five minutes of moving west, Lt. Fisk stopped and crouched down. He raised his hand to signal a full stop. "Damn…my zoom viewer is going out." He could hear the rushing boots of the captain behind him. The captain slowed and kneeled beside his second in command..

"LT…what's the sitrep (Situation Report)" White yelled. The sandstorm' winds were humming loud now. Yelling was barely loud enough to be heard.

Fisk pointed to his zoom viewer, which was now flickering on and off. "It's dying out...The viewer won't last, not in this storm"

White took a deep breath and exhaled. He shook his head. Damn We'll hold tight for a couple of minutes and see if I can cup up with an idea.

**Battle Group Cornerback - 04/08/56 1505 Uramon CT**

Colonel Mason anxiously awaited news. He wanted to do something. He had monitored the battle at Janji. Captain's Konyetsnoy and Winn had experienced little if any battle, but Charlie Company of the Lights was now fully engaged. With the apparent death of White, he now needed to act. "We need to get down their Janet…We need to know what is going on., and I am especially concerned about Charlie Company. We need to get down there ASAP." Mason had developed the Lights into a respected military unit. He had felt responsible for this mission

Major Janet Conroy was skeptical. "It's is a bad idea Terr." Terrance was her beloved, and although a superior officer, she had professionalism about her that he had come to know and love. She would always question him if she thought something was not right. For this, he valued her. He was glad that she didn't just agree with everything he said.

"Jan…There is too much at stake down there. Those men need us. They need leadership. White is dead, and they took a beating over the past 24 hours."

Conroy was quick to respond.. She had seen this attitude in a prior instance. "Are you not the one that told Captain Winn that he was in control, that you had faith in him, that Captain Konyetsnoy could do the job…. To go down there may undermine their confidence and their ability to lead.

"It's not them I am worried about, Charlie company is in serious disarray. They're getting massacred."

" OH?" she retorted in a loud voice, She was angry now. This was a stupid risk. "Is it about White, because he is in the thick of it? At least he held out longer then I gave him credit for. He should have crapped out in the morning. If it had not been for the Angels and the heavy gun ships, the Zerg would have smashed through the perimeter. Winn and Konyetsnoy can hold out.

"No…"

"OH…Oh I see now… It's about you, isn't it.."

That stung Mason and he barked back. "NO NO NO…." Now she had done it. Janet had crossed the line. "It is about the operation in its entire scope. We are blind. And so are they…We need information.

"And you think that this is going to happen…I have news for you Colonel. I have faith in my abilities to fly the transport, and I have been busting my hump all day ferrying colonists to the Noah, but I will be damned if anyone can fly into that ionic storm. That is madness…it's insanity.

"I think the Zerg are hurting and we can deal them a crushing blow. I think we may have gone about this all wrong. The cerebrate is guarded by only three sunken colonies and three hatcheries and probably a token force of hydras. If we can get up top to Hill 601, position some forces there, we rain havoc on the cerebrate, take him out and the Zerg will fall dormant. I think we need to change tactics. The situation has changed. I think we should take the offensive on the ground and give those bastards a serious bloody nose and something to think about. We need to come down hard and fast now."

Janet was not convinced. "Our evacuation lines are strained as is and you have seen the sensors readings about the warp gate area where the Zerg are filtering through. There are hundreds if not thousands of scourges. We are doomed if they attack the battlegroup. I think you're wrong. I think its time to cut out of here tomorrow at the latest. Let's get Alfa, Bravo and whatever is left of Charlie and figure a way to warp out." She continued, "Think about it…We have got what we came for. We have 90 percent of the colonist, we are already evacuating Alfa company as soon as the storm subsides."

Mason was starting to see the logic and now resumed his meticulous thought process of his own. Survival alone would be victory enough, but to really hurt the Zerg, to kill that cerebrate and then kill of an entire armada of Zerg units, that would be worth the risk. The operation had suffered setbacks, but clearly Charlie Company had done well, all things considered, and had bought Winn and Konyetsnoy time to evacuate the colonists and some additional resources. Mason wanted to know his resources though. "Are Linebacker and Fullback still operational or have they been disassembled?"

"I ordered them disassembled. They are ready to be transported back after the storm. They are no longer able to be deployed." Janet responded now in her antiseptic professionalism. She knew that Mason was listening and plotting.

Mason was calculating now. "Who is in command of Charlie, Major?"

Janet now knew this side of the man she loved. This was the clinical and professional soldier. "We can't get through. The electromagnetic storm is hampering all of our communications as well as flight operations.

Colonel Terrance Mason had made a decision: "Janet, we are going to sacrifice Charlie. Send them across the river and give the Zerg a nasty surprise. All the while pull out everyone and everything else. Send them across the Janji now under the cover of the storm. Any way we can get word to them?"

No harm in trying. But I will be damned if anyone can fly through that storm.

"Janet, if we destroy that cerebrate, the Zerg forces will fall dormant in this sector and we can hack them to bits. We can deliver a horrible defeat on them, all for the cost of a company of men, and some of our ammunition. We can then warp and get away. That cerebrate is vulnerable. We could overwhelm him under the cover of the sandstorm. You have even said it yourself that the moment that storm subsides, we go back on the defensive and the threat of an attack on the Battlegroup would be imminent." It was a grim assessment, but both knew the plan could work.

Janet decided to play devils advocate once more. "Maybe this is a risk worth two companies. Send in Captain Winn with Bravo Company. He can take control of this and can do the job."

Mason would have none of this. He knew that she was trying to talk him out of going down to the surface. "Winn is out of position. Besides, Charlie needs to be rallied. White is probably dead or soon will be. Fisk probably is too. That means they are missing their CO's. Now it's time to take the offensive. Those men have truly had the worst of it. They are itching to get even with the Zerg. It's time we go down there and motivate them so that they can pull this off."

Conroy knew what was coming next. It was the thing that drew her towards him in love and it was the aspect of his personality that she despised. "Janet, honey, we have to go down there….That's an order." She sighed, shutting the hatch on the both of them.

" This is my ship Colonel, so buckle up as we are in for some serious chop, the like of which not even I have seen."

Colonel Mason activated his call sign. This is Sierra to Coach. We are headed planet side.

"This is Coach. Sierra request clarification, you are heading for surface. Why?"

"Coach, request SCIMITAR over."

"Terry, SCIMITAR is active now, speak plainly. What is going on?"

Commodore, I know that you have struggling with the problem regarding the evacuation at the warp gate. The place is teeming with Zerg. But I have an idea…." From there Mason revealed his plan to an irritable Commodore Park. The commodore however did listen carefully and approve.

"I must confess Terry, I can see no other way out through the gateWhy don't you commit some more men and resources to this.

"Okay…I can send in Winn and Bravo Company. We'll keep Konyetsnoy and the Alfa's in reserve

"Excellent…Be careful out there. Report back to me when you reach the surface. Let me know you have taken over Charlie. Why are the attacking over the bridges anyway? Do you know? I thought you believed that they were going to attack over the tar lake and the northern areas.

"Yes the Zerg are not cooperating with my contingency planning Mason chuckled. I was reluctant to reinforce Charlie, thinking they would hit us as soon as we moved Winn's company.

The Angels are definitely making an impact though. Most impressive. How are you on ammunition?"

"Winn and Bravo have plenty. We have the shrapnel cluster shells. I know we have been holding out on those, but I think its time we unleash them on the cerebrate.

"How many siege tanks does Bravo have?"

"They don't have siege tanks, sir. They have the light hover tanks. Twelve of them in fact. They have yet to see action either. I have kept them well hidden.

"Ah, now I remember, the hover tank, the Razors. Tanks using hover bike technology. They outrun the Zergling and use gravitational engine technology. How are they holding up in the storm? Any problems?"

Surprisingly, no major problems, but we kept them grounded and hidden. I think we have seen all the surprises from the Zerg that we are going to see.

"A for the weather? How long for that sandstorm to hold?"

Tricky question. This is where your guess is as good as mine. The density of the storm is thinning out. It should hold out another 5 hours though. I am thinking that we can take hill 601 by that time. If the storm holds out longer, that gives us more time, if it subsides, our light hover tanks get their faster. The hover tanks are a lot faster then the MBT Siege tanks. Plus they can engae air units with their beam weapon. They don't have the heavy high explosive ammo with gunpowder, they use carbon dioxide compressors to launch the shells. Their primary weapn is the Mercury nergy beam weapon. The secondary weapon is similar to the siege tank. The hover tank is armed with light cluster shells that will be raining glass on the cerebrate and everything else in the line of fire. . I got my best crews in those tanks too. When we get up to 601, we just park and fire. The cerebrate will be destroyed within a minute if all tanks get up there fast enough. Even if I get only 6 up there, the cerebrate will only last 96 seconds.

I can see why you have withheld this weapon from the action. How do you know it won't take longer. What happens if you have miscalculated. Just how good are your crews andhow much practice have they had with hover tank.

These are some of my best crews. They'll know how to compensate for any major contingencies. The shrapnel cluster shells have glass shrapnel instead of steel. That means they are lighter and can get up to 85 mph. We have tested those shells out on zerg carapaces. The beam weapons alone can cut through a Gaurdian wing armor. We'll have hill 601 very quickly. I think the Zerg are just waiting.

"Charlie company had the old tanks, correct?"

Yes the slow and go ones with the high explosive shells. Those are not appropriate for the Lights and our doctrine of quick strikes anyway, but we had them, so I deployed them with Charlie. I figure the remnants of Charlie Company can at least secure the advance.

"Yes…I agree. What path will you take.? Dragon or Eagle?

Most likely Eagle.

"What happens if you meet too much resistance prior to getting to 601?

We just fall back Eagle and then Zulu. I'll know a lot more once we get on the surface."

By then Janet's shuttle teams will have evacuated Alfa Company or at least have them boarded. We just retreat to the defensive positions there. We'll let the Zerg take Cobra and the compound. We'll keep a token force at Dragon

So the most dangerous part of the mission, the most vulnerable, will be if the sandstorm subsides while you are crossing Eagle. What happens if you commit…

If the storm subsides we will get across faster and hit 601 in minutes

Provided you don't meet up with Zerg ground units en route."

We wont engage them. Leave those to the infantry. The hover arty will head straight for 601and unleash on that cerebrate.

What about air units….the scourge kamikazi assault. We never factored that into any contingency.

Our hovertanks use beam weaons, not the heavy siege cannon. They can engage the air units if necessary.

When I looked at Safety's last readout, just tbefore they hit the ground, there were no air units in the area. That was just minutes before the ionic storm hit. The Zerg are suffering from a lack of air support just as we are.

Anywor on Safety? Captain White.

"No I think we'll have to assume MIA at the very least. He did a decent job, I know that defense is not his forte. Bravo company however is my strongest.

Regarding Charlie company, did you review their defensive positions

Yes, it was what we could afford.

"Okay Terry, I am much more comfortable now with you in charge of the operation.


End file.
